Final Fantasy XI: Seekers of Adoulin
Final Fantasy XI: Seekers of Adoulin is the fifth full expansion pack for Final Fantasy XI, and the first full expansion for Final Fantasy XI in over 5 years after Wings of the Goddess. Seekers of Adoulin is set in the western continent of Ulbuka and features new jobs, story, areas, quests and gameplay systems. PlayStation 2 support for Seekers of Adoulin is only available in Japan. Although Square Enix is not dropping PlayStation 2 support for Final Fantasy XI as a whole, Seekers of Adoulin content will not be accessible on Final Fantasy XI for PlayStation 2 outside of Japan. Service for Seekers of Adoulin started on March 28, 2013 (JST). New Additions Jobs *'Geomancer:' Harnessing the elemental energies that course through Vana'diel's veins in ways that no sorcerer can, geomancers both aid their comrades-in-arms and teach their foes how deadly the forces of nature can be. *'Rune Fencer:' Rune fencers are masters in the art of elemental runes. Quick with a blade as well as an incantation, these versatile duelists employ the power of arcane runes to sway the tide of battle both offensively and defensively. Job21-GEO (FFXI).png|Geomancer Job22-RUN (FFXI).png|Rune Fencer Missions and Quests Seekers of Adoulin introduces one new category of missions ("Seekers of Adoulin") and two new categories of quests. The first is for quests undertaken in Ulbuka, and the second is specifically for assignments that are taken up at the six coalitions in Adoulin. Enemies This list does not include reskinned enemies of the same genus or unique bosses. Areas Seekers of Adoulin explores the Primordial Continent of Ulbuka. The Sacred City of Adoulin serves as the hub in this region. New Regions Other areas *Cirdas Caverns U *Rala Waterways U *Yorcia Weald U *Outer Ra'Kaznar U Gameplay systems *Colonization *Coalition Assignments *Reives *Skirmish *Delve Characters *The Adventurer, who drives the storyline forward. *'Arciela' is the story heroine in Seekers of Adoulin. A member of the former royal family, she is the sister of Ygnas and a descendant of King August. *'Teodor', a mysterious aristocrat. He is frequently spotted spending time at the Mummers' Coalition. *The gold tiger Darrcuiln. A legendary beast well known in childrens' books. *The holy dragon Sajj'aka. *'Morimar', one of King August's eleven trusted generals. *'Rosulatia', the Queen of the leafkin, and descendant of the World Tree Yggdrasil. *King August, the founder king of Adoulin. *'Ygnas', head of the Twelve Orders of Adoulin. *'Ingrid' the Merciless, an exorcist without peer. *'Melvien de Malecroix', leader of the Order of Woltaris, and minister of finance for the Sacred City of Adoulin. *The ferocious Naakuals who guard the lands of Ulbuka. *The Xol Triumvirate, entities of darkness who are Hades's most loyal servants. *'Hades', dark leader of the Cimmerian Adherants Story The Sacred City of Adoulin The nation of Adoulin in the Far West opens it doors to adventurers to take part in the effort to pioneer the Ulbukan hinterland. The Adventurer heads to the Jeuno Chamber of Commerce and Industry to seek safe passage to Adoulin by waypoint. As the warping technology is incomplete, the Adventurer ends up being stranded in the Ceizak Battlegrounds, where he meets a young woman named Arciela. She points the Adventurer in the direction of Adoulin, and he subsequently registers as an official pioneer with the eponymous Pioneers' Coalition. The Adventurer's exploits in the wilderness catch the eye of Adoulin's ruling class, and he is invited to a grand feast which is held after an important assembly discussing the future of the city. At the feast, he meets again with Arciela, who is revealed to be the sister of the Grand Chancellor of Adoulin and a descendant of the former royal line. The Ancient Pact The Adventurer is tasked by Levil from the Pioneers' Coalition to uncover the secrets of the leafkin, and meets with Teodor, a mysterious man clad in black who claims that a black short sword carried by Arciela is the key to meeting the leader of the leafkin. The blade, known as the Otharsyne, had been passed down the royal line and represents the will of the Founder King. Teodor explains that after the founder king August subjugated Ulbuka many centuries ago, he made a pact to never tread upon its soil that was bound and honored by all his subjects, including the beings known as the Naakuals today. As such, the Otharsyne held with it the authority of the king to defy the very pact he had made. In an attempt to borrow the blade, the Adventurer finds Arciela in Cirdas Caverns, and she decides to accompany him in looking for the leafkin in the Yorcia Weald where they had been sighted in the past few months. There, they meet Rosulatia, the leafkin queen, who explains that a danger is about to beset Ulbuka. She explains that the world tree Yggdrasil had existed in ancient times on the continent of Rhazowa and that a second tree had been planted by King August in Ulbuka using a branch of the original tree. However, when the Orcish Empire razed the world tree in Rhazowa to the north, its connection with its twin tree in Ulbuka still existed, and this resulted in a dark disease that corrupted the World Tree. When Arciela asks how they can help, Rosulatia replies that they should ask the king, and gifts a pome to the Adventurer. In Adoulin, tensions rise as the rift widens between the supporters of the colonization movement and those who opposed it. A sanctioned battle held in the colosseum to resolve the feud is interrupted by Arciela when she fears that the combatants would lose their lives for naught. However, this does not quell the enmity between both factions. Meanwhile, a band of anti-colonization rebels are plotting to assassinate Chancellor Ygnas from their hideout in the Rala Waterways. Upon uncovering this scheme, the Adventurer informs Arciela and they infiltrate the hideout to reason with the conspirators' leader, but are instead set upon by them. After the Adventurer and Arciela defeat the insurgents, Gratzigg arrives to apprehend the traitors. As Arciela is unable to keep her secret any longer, she calls for a meeting of leaders in Castle Adoulin in a bid to explain the recent public absence of Chancellor Ygnas. For reasons unknown, Ygnas had turned into a leafkin and his condition had worsened to the extent that he could no longer communicate normally. However, the pome that the Adventurer receives from Rosulatia allows Ygnas to speak directly into the Adventurer's mind. Through the Adventurer, Ygnas speaks of the World Tree Yggdrasil, the need to continue colonization, and the dangers looming over the Ulbukan continent. Shadows Upon Adoulin Ingrid, one of the most respected exorcists from the Order of Weatherspoon, returns to Adoulin after a brief sojourn in the Middle Lands. Vortimere, the high exorcist, requests for the Adventurer to escort her upon her arrival to Adoulin Castle. Believing Ygnas's condition to be the curse of the Founder King for defying his pact, the leaders of the Twelve Orders had summoned Ingrid back to Adoulin in an attempt to resolve the situation. On examining Ygnas, Ingrid believes that he had been cursed by something else and sends the Adventurer to obtain materials to perform a purging ritual. However, the ritual fails and this reinforces the belief that it is indeed the Founder King's curse. Ingrid leaves in order to prepare a more elaborate ritual, and is chastised by Vortimere as the reputation of exorcists in Adoulin is at stake. Together, they see the Adventurer as a threat. Rosulatia's pome begins to fade, and Ygnas's voice falters to the point where the Adventurer can no longer hear him speak. Before this happens, Ygnas asks them not to break the curse, warns that something dreadful is looming, and points to Arciela, claiming that she is the key to lead them to something. The leaders of the Orders bicker as to what Ygnas might mean, whereas Arciela spends her time in the library poring over books in an attempt to find out more. Meanwhile in the Ceizak Battlegrounds, a girl stumbles towards the woods, as if possessed, but is stopped by Teodor. When the Adventurer coincidentally bumps into them as this happens, Teodor suggests this is the work of forest spirits and gets the Adventurer to seek out Arciela as her knowledge of the spirits is far more extensive. The girl is brought back to her residence. Together with Arciela, the Adventurer finds out that the girl is Nyline, the daughter of Pollimio, a leading figure in the colonization movement. At the Pollimio residence, they find out that Nyline had been acting as though she was possessed and trying to stumble towards the forest. Ingrid argues that Nyline's condition is the work of witches residing in the woods, whereas another member of Weatherspoon believes it the same curse that afflicted the Chancellor and is a directed attack due to colonization. The Adventurer discovers that Nyline's condition only started after her father had brought back a stone from the wilderness that he had bought from a collector. He had given the stone to Nyline as she too had been captivated by it. Nyline, previously thought to have been sleeping in her room, had escaped out the window, and the Adventurer heads to the edge of the forest in an attempt to find her before it is too late. Nyline is found in Foret de Hennetiel. She passes out after several Heartwings escape from the stone in her possession. When Nyline comes to, she explains that the faeries in the stone had taken control of her mind and that she had shared her consciousness with them when it happened. She reveals that they had hid in the rock when a pioneer had stumbled upon them and wished to return to their freedom in the forest. The Adventurer is rewarded for his efforts in returning Nyline home safely. When the princess discovers that Teodor was the one who suggested this was the work of forest spirits, she decides to search for him to ask about her brother. Ingrid is furious at being upstaged by Arciela and the Adventurer once again, and is determined to make them pay for crossing her path. Music Seekers of Adoulin introduces new music for battles and areas in the new expansion. All new tracks are composed and arranged by Naoshi Mizuta. Following in the tradition set by Chains of Promathia, a new track, "A New Direction", replaces "Vana'diel March" in the title screen. It reverts to the original title screen music after it fully plays once. Unlike with previous expansions, Seekers of Adoulin utilizes only 1 new track for open world battles in the new areas. This track is used for solo and party battles, in both outdoor and dungeon areas. The Original Soundtrack for Seekers of Adoulin was released on the same day as the expansion itself and contains only 9 tracks from the expansion itself, which is the fewest number of new tracks from an expansion thus far. Gallery FFXI Amano Seekers of Adoulin.png|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Adoulin Location 1.jpg|One of the new locales. Adoulin Location 2.jpg|One of the new locales. Adoulin Location 3.jpg|One of the new locales. Adoulin Character 1.jpg|Teodor. Adoulin Character 2.jpg|The Swordmaiden, Arciela. Adoulin Character 3.jpg|Melvien de Malecroix. Elvaan F Rune Fencer.png|Elvaan Rune Fencer. Galka Geomancer.png|Galka Geomancer. Adoulin Monster 1.jpg|A Craklaw. Adoulin Monster 2.jpg|A Matamata. Adoulin Monster 3.jpg|A Leafkin and Rosulatia, the Leafkin Queen. Adoulin Monster 4.jpg|A Chapuli. Adoulin Monster 5.jpg|Siren, an avatar to be introduced in the new expansion. Adoulin Monster 6.jpg|A Bztavian. Adoulin Monster 7.jpg|A warrior-class Velkk. Adoulin Monster 8.jpg|A mage-class Velkk. Adoulin Monster 9.jpg|A Snapweed. Adoulin Monster 10.jpg|An Umbril. External links *[http://www.playonline.com/ff11/adoulin/ Official Japanese site] *[http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/adoulin/ Official North American site] *[http://www.playonline.com/ff11eu/adoulin/ Official European site] de:Final Fantasy XI: Im Banne Adoulins ru:Final Fantasy XI: Seekers of Adoulin Category:Expansion packs for Final Fantasy XI